Photolithography is a process by which a photomask having a pattern is irradiated with light to transfer the pattern onto a photosensitive material overlying a semiconductor substrate. Over the history of the semiconductor industry, smaller integrated chip minimum features sizes have been achieved by reducing the exposure wavelength of optical lithography radiation sources to improve photolithography resolution. Extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography, which uses extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light having an exposure wavelength of between 10 nm and 130 nm, is a promising next-generation lithography solution for emerging technology nodes (e.g., 22 nm, 14 nm, 10 nm, etc.).